


Car Share - Plain Sailing

by EightiesChick



Series: A Change of Destination [6]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesChick/pseuds/EightiesChick
Summary: John surprises Kayleigh with a little trip.





	Car Share - Plain Sailing

Kayleigh looked towards John as he opted for the Dover exit. She was completely baffled by their location and couldn't fathom why they would be so far from home. 

“Dover? Jonathan, what's going on?” she asked seriously. 

“Yesterday, I just… I just needed to see you. So I got in my car and I thought, stuff it, let's just go somewhere. Then I remembered you saying you'd never been to France… “

Kayleigh turned to John, still bewildered, the penny not quite yet dropping. 

“That's where we're going.” She asked.“France? Today?”

John leant forward a fraction so he could see the time on his clock behind the steering wheel. It said 10.13.

“Ferry's leaves just after midday.” John smiled. 

After a few moments of silence and surprised by Kayleigh’s lack of response, he glanced toward her only to see her sat facing him with tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, you daft mare,” he started as he reached his left hand out to hold hers, while still focusing on the road. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

“I don't know what I ever did to deserve you.” she smiled, her voice cracking with emotion. 

“Me? I should be saying that to you.”

“You're really taking me to France?” she asked, the reality of it all still sinking in. 

“Yeah, I spoke to Cath, we don't have to be back at work until Thursday. Is that okay?” His confidence started to waiver as he started to wonder if he had done the right thing. 

“Okay? Is it okay…?” Kayleigh asked, her emotions getting the better of her again. 

“Oh God, it's not is it. I'm sorry I just wanted to do something special, something spontaneous. I'll turn the car around at the next junction…”

“Don't you bloody dare, Jonathan Redmond.” Kayleigh hesitated, “You know, I thought it was impossible for me to love you more than I do already … “

John's face lit up so much it could have powered Blackpool illuminations for the whole season. At the same time, a look of horror crossed Kayleigh face. 

“Shit, John we can't go to France!”

Johns face fell, disappointed. He didn't think to check if Kayleigh had any work meetings or any other stuff planned. He just got himself caught up in the idea of taking her away and spending some time by themselves. 

“See this is why I shouldn't be impulsive. This why I tend to plan everything!”

“I don't have my passport.”

John's shoulders slumped in relief as he sighed.

“Is that all?” John giggled, relieved. 

“Is that all? Uh yeah, it’s quite an important detail?”

John smiled. 

“I have both of our passports and have packed a suitcase each. Everything is sorted.”

“Thank you. Wow,” Kayleigh said, the reality of it all starting to sink in. “France!” She screamed, shocked and a little overwhelmed. 

 

Apart from singing along to the occasional Sunday morning mellow love song that Forever FM was playing, John and Kayleigh travelled the rest of the journey to Dover in contented silence.

Being a Sunday morning at the beginning of November, the queue for passport control aand for boarding the ferry was relatively short and took no time at all. 

As John drove up the ramp on to the ferry, Kayleigh started to feel increasingly anxious as the reality of it sank in.

Once parked, John escorted Kayleigh out to the deck so they could watch while the ferry left. Then a realisation struck John.

“Oh my God, shit! I didn't even think…. is this okay? What an idiot…”

Kayleigh took John's hand and then placed our other hand on top of it. She took a deep breath.

“Just hold of my hand.” she said squeezing his hand.

“We can go back inside, away from it?”

John rolled his eyes, internally beating himself up.

“Only a bloody moron would take an aquaphobic on a sodding ferry.”

“John. ..” Kayleigh started, firmly.

“I love you, but shut up and give me a hug as it's bloody freezing out here. Look at that view.”

John and Kayleigh stood on the deck for sometime, holding each other, mostly to keep warm but also as neither wanted to be the one to let go first. As the White Cliffs of Dover faded from view, John finally spoke.

“I can't feel my hands. Let's go and find a brew.”

 

It didn't take too long for them to find the cafeteria and get themselves a cooked breakfast and a mug of tea each. Once paid, John lead Kayleigh to a table in the middle of the seating area, deliberately away from the windows.

As John started to butter his toast, Kayleigh started to devour her breakfast.

“I see you've got your appetite back.”

Kayleigh slowed down, a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I'm starving now. Must have been the fresh air.”

“You're okay though?” John asked still concerned.

“I'm, I'm fine,” she said, not entirely convincing. 

“Well, it doesn't take too long. We’ll kill some time here, then wander up to Duty Free.”

Kayleigh’s eyes lit up at the thought.

“There's shopping on board?”

“I thought that'd get your attention.” John smiled. "It's changed a lot since I last done this though."

“Have you done this before?” Kayleigh asked.

“Only on that school trip I told you about that time."

"Oh yeah."

"The only other ferry I've been on was from Liverpool to Belfast with my mum and that for my aunties sixtieth a few years back.”

“I've never been on a ferry before.” Kayleigh said.

“Really? Well, just guess that does make sense.” 

“I've just been on package holidays to Spain and that so always just flown anywhere.”

“So how are you finding your first ferry trip then, Miss Kitson?”

“Well, Mr Redmond, it's an adventure, but I would have travelled with you in a dinghy.”

“Don't go bloody saying things like that, you'll jinx us.”

Kayleigh giggled, as she continued to eat her breakfast, John took a mouthful of his tea. 

“Ugh, that is not a good brew. Too bitter.” John put his mug back down on the table.

Kayleigh looked at John, the colour suddenly draining from her face. She stares at him, taking slow deep breaths. 

“Kayleigh? What’s wrong?” John asked, worried.

He stood and walked around to her and leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Kayleigh?”

Kayleigh turned her body round to face him when suddenly, and without warning vomited all over John's feet.


End file.
